Shadow
by C.C.writerXD
Summary: She remembers, but they're not her memories...She feels, but are they her emotions?...Is she even suppose to feel that way, or was it suppose to leave her body with her death?...Is she real, is she human, or is she just a...Shadow.?


_*This is just a one-shot short story. Not very long, but I hope you guys enjoy it!_

 **Shadow**

She stared out the window looking down at Liore, trying to focus on the horrific plot her master was trying to unfold, but she couldn't think about that. Her mind was elsewhere, off in a place she somewhat remembered and somewhat believed could have been a dream.

But, it wasn't a dream. She can't sleep in her form, therefore dreams are impossible. They was memories, but were they her memories? Well, that's all up for debate, isn't it?

Lust knew who she was and what she needed to do, but the human she was could still be somewhere inside of her, buried deep with all these memories of love and death. She was the result of some unlucky soul attempting to bring a woman back to life, and instead of the woman he loved, she came out. This was the day she was born, if you could even call it that. Lust was brought into existence, unaware of who or what she was. It was the day of her creation, to say the least.

No, she couldn't dare try to remember that day. It was too horrific, terrifying, and yet somewhat blurry. She was glad she couldn't remember it all. All she knew was that she wasn't the person she was suppose to be, just a resemblance of her.

And yet, there were these memories she had, memories of Scar, and memories of an Ishvalan man. Memories of being in love, but she knew love wasn't possible for her. She had no soul, no real heart to love with, yet every time she saw the Ishvalan Scar, she has to hide the overwhelming memories that come back to her mind about him, his brother, and the Ishvalan woman she once was. It was all so far out of reach, yet so close that she could almost touch it. Almost, which is what made it so far out. Everything she so desperately wanted was right in front of her, but she couldn't grab it. There was one thing standing in her way, the only thing that could make all of her dreams come true that would fill in the gap between her fingertips and the one thing she wanted…

Wait, was she crying? No, the rain outside has started to fall on her face as she gazed out the window, bringing on the effect of tears, and yet they came at a time that she has never felt more vulnerable.

She grabbed ahold of the doors to the window and started to shut it. "I shouldn't be feeling these things...I shouldn't be feeling this at all," she said quietly to herself, unsure of what was happening within her. "These are things only humans here, but I'm no human. My humanity, if I ever had any to begin with, was taken away with my death years ago."

"And yet, here you are," said a sudden voice, making Lust jump as she was not expecting anyone, least of all the man standing before her, "breathing the same air I breathe. You died all of those years ago, and yet you stand before me. Your humanity was taken away with the kiss of death, and yet you feel something. Tell me, What do you feel?"

Scar came out of the shadows, looking into her eyes with anything but malicious intent. He seemed troubled, and confused yet hopeful. He seemed to mirror her emotions, and as she stared into his eyes, she saw herself.

She couldn't let him see her vulnerability, though. He could never see the racing emotions she held towards him and the memories he brought out of the light. "Honestly, I don't see how that's any of your concern," she said, turning away from him and looking back out the window as raindrops hit the glass, making everything outside one big blur.

"Please, I didn't come here to hurt or confront you," he said, stepping closer to her.

"Then why? Why did you come here? What could you possibly want from me?" she asked, refusing to look back in his direction.

Scar was silent, but not with a silence that had no words. Lust knew why he was there, what he wanted.

"I can assure you, I'm not the woman you believe me to be," she said, not sure if she was lying or not.

Scar let out his breath. "No, I guess you're not," he said. "You're just her shadow. You're what's left of her memory, down to the features in her face. No, you can't be her. The woman I remembered was in love, but it's impossible for you to hinder such an emotion. It left with her soul and her humanity, two things you don't have and never will."

Without turning to look, Lust let out the spears in her fingertips, barely missing him. It came within less than an inch from his face.

"...Leave…," she said after a moment of silence, never looking back.

Scar took one more look at the woman he loved and left without a word. Lust brought her fingertips from where she nearly struck him.

The two things she will never have, a soul and humanity. They were also the two things she craved most, the two things she lusted after.

"All I've ever wanted...I just want to be human…" she whispered to herself as she looked out the window without a shred of hope and did one of the things that was impossible for Homunculi to do. She shed a single tear for what she could never have and never be again.

"I am all I could ever hope to be...a dark shadow of humanity."

* _Hope you guys liked it! Please Review; let me know what you think! Encouragement, constructive criticism, whatever! I just love feedback!_


End file.
